


In Heaven

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the thing you want to do the most before you die?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have watched the MV, please know that I am inspired by that, but I'm doing this from the other point of view, if you know what I mean ;)  
> And I used some of the quotes from the MV (the one in the italic one) because that sentence is just so heartbreaking 3 /opps
> 
> Basically, this song keeps repeating in my mind and I can't stop thinking of Mats and Benni!  
> Enjoy ;)

Benni is happy and the reason for it is simple – Mats Hummels, his CEO boyfriend. He doesn’t know what has happened to Mats, but he is happy with the change. Mats is – was – a very workaholic person that sometimes make Benni wonders if Mats remembers they are in a relationship. There is a time when Benni is also jealous with Mats’ sexy secretary at office, but he thinks that it’s ridiculous.

(He had once come to the office to bring lunch for Mats and instead of seeing Mats flirting with the secretary, he found Mats is completely ignoring the secretary attempts on him. Benni felt proud when Mats noticed him and smiled widely at him right then.)

It was one of the moments before Mats changed into a total workaholic. He missed their anniversary and some of their dates. He even got home late for meeting and soon Benni found the apartment was too spacious for him. He has never felt so lonely before.

However, everything became 180 degrees different and now Mats spends as much time as he could with Benni. Not that Benni is not excited with the changing, quite the contrary. He just wonders why though. It happened when he got home from his usual grocery stores and Mats acted like a person who had just seen a _ghost_. He even made sure that Benni was real and had to check the calendar many times. Benni laughed at that.

His phone is vibrating and he just got a text message from Mats that he would come home for dinner and couldn’t wait to have one with Benni. Putting back his phone, Benni then decided to cook something delicious. After all, it feels good when someone praise his cooks.

.

.

The man was jogging alone in the midst of the morning air. He finally stopped by at a market to buy some energy drink. When he was queuing, he found a little girl looking at the candies on the cashier so long. Smiling at the view, he took the candy and gave to the cashier when it’s his turn. He then looked at the girl and gave the candy. At first the girl seemed hesitant, but he smiled and said that it’s for her. She took it happily and thanked him. He rubbed the girl’s hair before going out to sit on the bench outside.

.

.

“What takes you so long?” Mats snickers at him when he has just arrived with his bicycle.

“Maybe because someone rode so fast,” Benni retorts back. Mats laughs at that. “Shut up,” Benni pokes Mats’s side.

They park their bicycle under the tree then decide to walk around the park. Benni runs to the swing there and sits on it, playfully asking Mats to push him. “You ask for it.” Grinning Mats pushes Benni’s swing as gently and hard as he could. Benni feels the wind brushes through his face and closing his eyes, savoring each moment.

“Benni,” Mats calls his name when the swing stops.

“Hmm?” Benni looks up to stare at Mats, who smile – is it a sad smile?

“I love you,” Mats whispers and gives a slight peck on Benni’s cheek.

He has to blink many times because Mats is not really a show off person. Well, technically it’s more to Benni but Mats has rarely shown any affection in public but this simple kiss on his cheek gives a warming feeling into Benni’s heart. “I love you too,” Benni answers, with an obvious wide smile.

.

.

The little girl approached the man. “Mister,” she said. The startled man stared at the girl and asked with a soft voice. “What is it?”

“ _What’s the thing you want to do the most before you die?”_ She asked directly, while licking the lollipop candy that he just bought for her.

Being asked by that question, the man was, once again, surprised. He looked up at the bright sky, closed his eyes for a while. A flashback of a smiling man was in his mind, a person that he had long _yearned_ for. “Well,” He said while slowly opening his eyes. The girl tilts his head to wait for the answer. “Maybe, I wish that I would have time to appreciate the time with the person I love, to care for him, to be with him as much as I could.” He shows a dejected smile. “Anyway –“ When he turned his head to meet the girl, she was gone and there was no hint of her anywhere.

.

.

Benni curses in any language he knows (mostly German and English anyway) when he looks at his watch for the umpteenth time. Mats is late – again. What’s new? Except that he thinks Mats would _prepare_ something as this is their third anniversary. He sighs. Guess he has to –

Just when he is thinking of leaving, a group of musician – you know, the one playing in the restaurant from one table to another table – stands surround him. He gasps. Blinking many times to make sure that he’s not hallucinated, Benni doesn’t realize the arrival of his date behind him.

When a red box appears in front of his eyes, he leans back in reflex. “Wh – what?”

Mats who was behind him has walked to his front, kneeling with the red box in front of him. “Mats? What is this?”

“Benedikt Höwedes, I know I could be a jerk sometimes – okay, every time, and I’m not good with words, not as romantic as a man could be, so I’m just going to say this straight. Benedikt Höwedes, I love you, would you marry me?” Mats says in a high speed and it is obvious to Benni that Mats is nervous.

Benni doesn’t know how to respond. This is happening to fast and – but, “YES! YES!” He jumps on Mats and circles his hands around the kneeling man. He is not crying, thank you very much, it just this is such a touching scene for him already especially when Mats is slowly putting the ring on his ring finger. He can’t believe that this is happening. He could finally claim Mats as _his_ and he as _Mats’_.

.

.

“Hello mister,” The little girl greets the man when they meet again the second time. This time, it’s around the beach when the man is walking with a bouquet flowers to meet his _beloved one_. He is surprised with the sudden greeting.

“You’re – that time.” He says.

She nods excitedly. “I’m glad you’re happy and it seems that everything is going well.” The girl is wearing a pink gown paired with a similar color for her round hat.

“About that, thank you.” The man hesitantly says though he doesn’t know for what he’s saying his gratitude.

“But mister,” She plays with the hat while looking at his beloved one, who’s been waiting at the other side. “ _Even if the time goes back, the future won’t change.”_ He looks at where she’s looking at and suddenly realizes what that girl means.

When he wants to talk to the girl, she has gone missing once again.

.

.

Benni is so happy with the preparation. They are not going to marry anytime soon, but Benni is just excited to at least do something about that. He has ordered a sketch portrait of Mats and him that day while Mats has gone to an important meeting with the stockholders. Benni just hopes _everything_ will turn out _well_.

He is excited when his order has done and he is required to go there to take the picture. He is so in hurry that he forgot his charged phone on the table, not like he is going out for _long_ anyway. Just when he walks out from the door, he misses a call from Mats.

.

_The last memories of you are locked in the rims of my tears_

.

The portrait is so beautiful Benni could say that. It is a picture of Mats and Benni holding hands with Mats eyes on Benni while Benni is smiling. He didn’t remember that they were asked to pose like that, but he was happy with the result so he was not complaining. He feels so loved from the gently stares of Mats.

The light has turned green and he walks across the street. However, too engrossed with the picture, he doesn’t aware of the car from his left side. When he heard the horn sound, he turned his head, but he is still and couldn’t react.

All he could recall next is a warm feeling around him and the darkness.

.

_Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you_

.

Sitting on the bench side by side, Mats smiles at Benni. He intertwines their hands, the warmth spreads through his body. Inside the garden, on the bench, with the sunset in front of them, Mats smiles at everything.

Vaguely Mats hears the _little girl’s_ voice asking him. _“Are you happy?”_

Mats turns his head and Benni does the same. Staring deeply at each other, Mats whispers in the midst of the wind.

“I am.”

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for those who wanted to see the MV :)
> 
>  
> 
> [In Heaven - JYJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAeSxeBcCeY)
> 
>  
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
